siftumbrafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Transmissions
The following is a list of the Transmissions broadcasted through UMBRA's Spreaker.com channel. So far, as of the 2nd of June 2012, fifty-one transmissions have been made: 01 to 10 *Transmission 01: March 20th, 2012. Letter - Number Substitution. *Transmission 02: March 21st, 2012. Letter - Number Substitution. *Transmission 03: March 22nd, 2012. Letter - Number Sustitution. *Transmission 04: March 22nd, 2012. Letter - Number Sustitution, A=0. *Transmission 05: March 25th, 2012. SSTV Image. *Transmission 06: March 27th, 2012. Letter - Number Sustitution, A=0. *Transmission 07: April 4th, 2012. Letter - Number Sustitution, A=0. *Transmission 08: April 5th, 2012. Vigenère cipher, key: RETRIBUTION. *Transmission 09: April 6th, 2012. SSTV Image. *Transmission 10: April 7th, 2012. Vigenère cipher, key: SO I PROPHESIED AS... 11 to 20 *Transmission 11: April 8th, 2012. SSTV Image. *Transmission 12: April 9th, 2012. Vigenère cipher, key: NONGQAWUSE. *Transmission 13: April 13th, 2012. Vigenère cipher, key: CATTLE. *Transmission 14: April 14h, 2012. Playfair cipher, key: BANIWR (Banjawarn). *Transmission 15: April 15th, 2012. SSTV Image. *Transmission 16: April 16th, 2012. Playfair cipher, key: LORD SHIVA. *Transmission 17: April 17th, 2012. Playfair cipher and SSTV Image, key: RIVER STYX. *Transmission 18: April 18th, 2012. Vigenère cipher, key: SONG OF SARIN THE MAGICIAN. *Transmission 19: April 19th, 2012. Playfair cipher, key: MKDELTA. *Transmission 20: April 24th, 2012. Playfair cipher, key: NO MERCY. 21 to 30 *Transmission 21: April 25th, 2012. Playfair cipher and SSTV Image, key: GEMATRIA. *Transmission 22: April 26th, 2012. Vigenère cipher, key: CHIPPED. *Transmission 23: April 27th, 2012. SSTV Image and song. *Transmission 24: April 28th, 2012. Vigenère and Playfair ciphers, keys in Article. *Transmission 25: May 1st, 2012. Vigenère cipher and two SSTV Images, key: HOLLOWMEN. *Transmission 26: May 2nd, 2012. Playfair cipher, key: FIVETOMDNG. *Transmission 27: May 3rd, 2012. Vigenère cipher and SSTV Image, key: WHAT YET GAZEST ON... *Transmission 28: May 5th, 2012. Playfair cipher, key: DANTE. *Transmission 29: May 6th, 2012. Vigenère cipher, SSTV Image and Song, key: KWALLISO. *Transmission 30: May 8th, 2012. Atbash cipher. 31 to 40 *Transmission 31: May 9th, 2012. Atbash cipher and Song. *Transmission 32: May 9th, 2012. Playfair cipher and three SSTV Images, key: HAILMARY. *Transmission 33: May 11th, 2012. Playfair cipher, key: WARTHOG. *Transmission 34: May 12th, 2012. 1W.jpg Substitution. *Transmission 35: May 13th, 2012. 1W.jpg Substitution and Vigenère cipher, key in Article. *Transmission 36: May 15th, 2012. 1W.jpg Substitution. *Transmission 37: May 16th, 2012. Playfair cipher and Song, key: WHISPERING. *Transmission 38: May 17th, 2012. Vigenère cipher, key: SOFT AS THE VOICE OF AN ANGEL... *Transmission 39: May 17th, 2012. Vigenère cipher, key: WAIT TILL THE DARKNESS IS OVER... *Transmission 40: May 19th, 2012. Playfair cipher and SSTV Image, key: TAXI. 41 to 50 *Transmission 41: May 19th, 2012. Vigenère cipher, key: UEHARA. *Transmission 42: May 20th, 2012. Playfair cipher and three SSTV Images, key: UMBRAPHILES. *Transmission 43: May 22nd, 2012. Playfair cipher and SSTV Image, key: RUDRA CHAKRIN. *Transmission 44: May 23rd, 2012. Vigenère cipher, key: SALUTATIONS TO THEE, O KALAGNI RUDRA... *Transmission 45: May 24th, 2012. Vigenère cipher, key: AUM SHINRIKYIO HIGAISHA NO KAI. ::*Transmission 45-2: May 24th, 2012. Playfair cipher, key: I HEAR KEL IS PRETTY GOOD. *Transmission 46: May 25th, 2012. Playfair cipher, key: TSUMI. *Transmission 47: May 29th, 2012. Vigenère cipher and Song, key: I.docx from ROK.rar. *Transmission 48: May 30th, 2012. Vigenère cipher, key: lxxii.rtf from DE.rar. *Transmission 49: May 31st, 2012. Vigenère cipher, key: lxxvii.docx from TX.rar. *Transmission 50: June 1st, 2012. Vigenère cipher, key: SIFT. 51 to 60 *Transmission 51: June 2nd, 2012. Vigenère cipher, key: CXXX from "The Art of Worldly Wisdom". *Transmission 52: June 3rd, 2012. SSTV Image. *Transmission 53: June 4th, 2012. Vigenère cipher, key: x.rtf from MI.rar. *Transmission 54: June 6th, 2012. Vigenère cipher, key: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ILLUSTRIOUS. *Transmission 55: June 7th, 2012. Vigenère cipher, key: X from "The Art of Worldly Wisdom". *Transmission 56 : *Transmission 57 :June 11th, 2012. Vigenere cipher, key: SLAUGHTERTHEM. *Transmission 58 :June 11th, 2012. Vigenere cipher, key from The Cave. *Transmission 59 :June 13th, 2012. *Transmission 60 :June 14th, 2012. 60/2 to current *Transmission 60/2: June 14th, 2012. Playfair cipher, key: PANDORA. *Transmission 61: June 15th, 2012. Playfair cipher, key: ANGLERFISH. *Transmission 62: June 16th, 2012. Playfair cipher, key: LIKE ROACHES. Category:Transmissions